De secretos y lechuzas
by Kristy SR
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando a Lily le envían una carta el día de San Valentín después de tener un accidente en un partido de quidditch. Lo que no sabía, era en como iba a terminar todo esto.


**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia ni millonaria, por lo que Harry Potter no me pertenece.

_**N. d. A:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. Este fic es para Chica Nirvana, mi amiga invisible. Espero que me perdone si encuentra alguna falta de ortografía o algo raro, pero no me ha dado tiempo a betearlo. Decir que me ha costado horrores escribir la historia porque a mí esta pareja no me agrada mucho, pero quería esforzarme y hacérsela. Os dejo con el primer capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero intentará hacer más largo el siguiente.

* * *

**De secretos y lechuzas**

**1. Romeo**

Lily volvió a resoplar, una vez más, cuando vio a Alice y a su grupo de amigas al otro lado de la mesa chillar como locas por una carta que había recibido alguna de ellas.

—Vamos, Lily. No seas aguafiestas —dijo Rose—. El que a ti no te guste este día, no significa que los demás no puedan disfrutar.

Ésta miró a su prima, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

—Es que no entiendo que veis en esto. San Valentín sólo es un día comercial para sacar dinero a la gente, y una excusa para empezar a decir cursilerías.

—Lo sé pero, ¿a qué no es romántico? —le preguntó con ojos soñadores, dando un suspiro.

Ella no contestó, sabiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada. Rose era una romántica con este tipo de cosas, pero a ella no le gustaba. Algunas personas se volvían demasiado insoportables. Especialmente, las chicas. Si pretendía algún chico intentar salir con ella con unas palabras bonitas, lo iba a tener muy difícil. O, tal vez, puede que sea el hecho de que un grupo de chicas siempre revoloteaba alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin para ver si eran la elegida este año para tener una cita con Malfoy. Y no, no era el hecho de que se sintiera celosa, sino de que era realmente molesto ver hasta donde podría llegar la gente por salir por un tipo como aquel. Un auténtico idiota, si le pedían su opinión.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí, Rose? ¿No deberías de estar sentada en la mesa de tu casa?

—Sí, pero… no tengo la misma vista desde mi mesa que desde la tuya —contestó con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Mejor vista? —preguntó sin comprender, por lo que miró en la misma dirección en la que ella estaba mirando. Allí sólo se encontraba la mesa de la casa Hufflepuff. Aunque también estaban en frente de Lorcan Scamander, quien estaba desayunando ajeno a sus miradas.

—¿Algún motivo por el que hoy hayas decidido babear desde la mesa de mi casa, primita? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ante su cara ruborizada.

—Yo no babeo —susurró, sonrojándose un poco más.

—Claro que no, solo te pasas casi todo el día observándole —dijo—. Es tan evidente que no puedo preguntarme como es que no se ha dado cuenta.

—Bueno, eso no lo sé. De todas formas, hoy voy a hablar con él. Le he enviado una nota para vernos después del partido en la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Vas ha decírselo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Este es nuestro último año. Es ahora o nunca. Aunque tengo miedo de estropearlo todo y perder su amistad —murmuró.

—Tranquila, Rose —dijo cogiéndole la mano para transmitirle confianza—. Estoy segura de que pase lo que pase, seguiréis siendo amigos.

—Gracias, Lily.

Ella sonrió, y se levanto de la mesa.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo despidiéndose de ella para dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor—. Nos vamos, equipo. Hay que ganar un partido.

O-o-O

—¡Y Gryffindor vuelve a marcar! ¡Sesenta a setenta a favor de Slytherin! Parece que la cosa está difícil, chicos. No nos olvidemos que desde el año pasado, Slytherin está jugando fabulosamente gracias al descubrimiento de Pucey, Scorpius Malfoy, ganando la final de quidditch. Una lástima que este sea el último año que esté con nosotros…

Lily escuchaba a medias lo que decía el comentarista. Sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras, se quedaron resonando por sus oídos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las pullas de Malfoy, que no se había caído en la cuenta de que este sería el último año que estaría en Hogwarts.

Lanzó la bludger hacía Bulstrode, el cazador más cercano, y miró a Malfoy, quien estaba buscando la snitch con la mirada, ya que debía de esperar a que Slytherin marcase veinte puntos más antes de ir en su busca.

Era curioso lo diferente que podía ser cuando volaba. En el colegio, todo lo que conoce de él es la costumbre que tiene por meterse con ella pero, cuando estaba en el campo, parecía pasar del tema y concentrarse únicamente en atrapar la snitch. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo insoportable que pudiera ser para ella, sabía que echaría de menos su presencia en el castillo.

En ese momento, la mirada de Malfoy cayó sobre ella, e intentó mirar hacía otro lado para que no se diese cuenta de que le había estado observando. Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para ello.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco— No te habrás enamorado de mi, ¿verdad?

—¿Enamorarme de ti? —respondió soltando una pequeña risa— No me hagas reír, Malfoy. No soy una de tus estúpidas admiradoras. Tendría que estar loca como para enamorarme de ti, créeme.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías mirándome?

—Nada que te importe, Malfoy. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un partido al que atend…

No pudo decir nada más porque un profundo dolor en la cabeza le hizo perder la consciencia poco a poco. Lo último que escuchó, fue a alguien gritar su nombre.

O-o-O

Escuchaba un murmullo, el cual parecía indicar que había un grupo de personas alrededor de donde se encontraba. Un gran dolor parecía extenderse por su cabeza, palpitante, cuando intentó moverla. Decidió no abrir los ojos a causa del dolor que sentía, por lo que decidió escuchar para enterarse que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Seguro que no le quedará secuelas, señora Reeve?

—Estoy segura, señor Potter. No se preocupe —respondió—. Lo que sí, es que la mayoría de ustedes deberían de irse para dejarla descansar tranquila. Ya podréis visitarla cuando se encuentre mejor. Vamos, fuera.

Cuando dejó de escuchar protestas por parte de los demás, decidió abrir los ojos, confirmado que se encontraba en la enfermería. A su lado, se encontraban sentados Rose y Albus, quienes se encontraban hablando en susurros. Una bufanda de Gryffindor destacaba con el azul del uniforme de su prima, y Albus parecía no haber pasado por la ducha, ya que tenía barro en la cara y la escoba reposaba a un lado de la cama de donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué crees que habrá ocurrido? —le preguntaba Rose— Es extraño que Lily esté despistada en un partido.

—Yo tampoco me lo explico, Rose —contestó Albus—. Lo importante es que no le dejará secuelas. Los daños en la cabeza son muy serios. Menos mal que solo ha sido un susto.

—Fue Malfoy —dijo hablando por fin e intentando incorporarse, sin éxito.

—¡Lily! —dijo Albus sorprendido, levantándose para ayudarla a incorporarse de la cama— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue Malfoy?

—Estoy bien, Albus. Tranquilo. Solo me duele la cabeza —contestó agradecida por su preocupación, con una sonrisa—. Y lo que quiero decir es que me he distraído por culpa de Malfoy. Se puso a hablar conmigo —dijo omitiendo la causa de ello—. Fue una bludger, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Rose—. Fue el idiota de Cooper. Como no estabas atenta en ese momento, creyó que era divertido derribarte con una bludger. ¿No entiende que son peligrosos los golpes en la cabeza? ¡Podría haberte pasado algo serio!

—Rose, tampoco es para tanto. Es normal que haya accidentes en el quidditch.

—Claro que es preocupante, Lily —replicó Albus—. No tienes ni idea del susto que nos has dado.

—Lo siento, Al. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?

—Eso espero.

—La culpa de todo la tiene Malfoy—insistió Lily—. Seguro que lo tenía todo planificado o algo y estaban esperando el momento para golpearme. Lo pagará muy caro.

Albus y Rose se miraron entre ellos sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—¿Le vas a gastar una broma? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo de una forma un tanto perversa—. Y tú me ayudaras.

—Pero —empezó a protestar—, ¿y si me castigan? Soy Premio Anual y…

La mirada que le dirigió Lily fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero si nos pillan diré que la culpa es tuya.

—De acuerdo —dijo contenta—. Por lo menos, Gryffindor ganó el partido. Seguro que no estarán demasiados contentos.

—Esto…—dijo Albus apresuradamente— yo me tengo que ir a enviarle una carta a mamá y papá. Les dije que les escribiría en cuanto despertarás. Hasta luego —y se fue de la enfermería.

—Cobarde —susurró Rose por lo bajo.

Mientras, ella miraba la puerta por la que había salido su hermano, sin comprender.

—Lo siento, Lily —empezó a decir Rose—. Gryffindor ha perdido. El equipo remontó, pero Malfoy atrapó la snitch.

–¿QUÉ? —gritó, haciendo que a causa de ello soltase un pequeño quejido por el dolor que le causó en la cabeza—¡No puede ser! Rose —dijo suplicándole con la mirada—, dime que es solo una broma.

—Lo siento, pero no.

Sitió que su enfado se transformaba en tristeza. Era el primer partido que perdían desde que había sido nombrada capitana.

—No te pongas así —dijo Rose—. Es la primera vez que pierdes. No pasa nada. Alguna vez tendría que pasar. Además, seguro que lo que te tengo que enseñar te levantará el ánimo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una carta, tendiéndosela.

—¿Qué es?

—Una lechuza llegó mientras todavía estabas inconsciente. La cogí antes que Albus por si… ya sabes, si era una carta alabando lo guapa de eres. Ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas.

—Entonces, tírala. Ya te he dicho que odio estas cosas.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily! —se exasperó Rose— Dale una oportunidad.

Ella suspiró. Cogió la carta, y se puso a leer.

_Querida Lily:_

_No sé si habrás podido leer esto a lo largo de este día debido a lo que te ha ocurrido_ _estando en el partido. Espero que no haya sido muy serio y puedas recuperarte pronto. _

_Me han dicho que odias que te envíen cartas en este día, por lo que espero que esto no vaya a la basura antes de que no lo leas._

_Solo quiero decirte que eres la persona más increíble que he conocido y, aunque no seguramente no llegues a escucharlo nunca por mis labios, quería que lo supieras. _

_Atentamente,_

_Romeo_

Lily volvió a leer otra vez la carta, confundida. Definitivamente, esto no es lo que esperaba. Ni palabras cursis, ni deseos de salir con ella.

—¿Conoces a alguien llamado Romeo? —le preguntó a Rose, quien también había leído la carta a la misma vez que ella.

—¿Es qué no sabes nada de literatura muggle? —preguntó Rose— Romeo no existe. Es un personaje ficticio creado por William Shakespeare. Es un joven que está enamorado de Julieta, la hija de su casa rival, y se tienen que ver a escondidas para poder estar juntos.

—Pues que lástima —respondió— Me hubiera gustado poder decirle a la cara que se podía ahorrar este tipo de comentarios. Me tendré que conformar con mandarle una carta. Espero que Dig pueda localizarle.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero creo que podrías ser amable por una vez en tu vida. Yo me tengo que ir. Me estoy retrasando y quedé en verme con Lorcan. Ponte buena pronto.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a hablarle cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la enfermería.

—Piénsalo, Lily. Como sigas insultado a todo el que te mande cartas, nadie va a querer volver a hacerlo. Este chico parece sincero. Ya lo has leído. Da le una oportunidad, por favor.

Y con estas palabras, cerró la puerta, dejando a Lily pensativa.


End file.
